Come Home
by ninjanervana
Summary: One-shot inspired by the One Republic song "Come Home" Pretty much a short fluff shot.


Hello readers, it's ninjanervana here with another one-shot for you guys. This one-shot was inspired by the song Come Home by one Republic, you guys should give it a listen. Remember i dont own the song or the characters, i just write fluffy stories.

* * *

_Hello world_

_Hope you're listening_

_Forgive me if I'm young_

_For speaking out of turn_

_There's someone I've been missing_

_I think that they could be_

_The better half of me_

_They're in the wrong place trying to make it right_

_But I'm tired of justifying_

_So I say you'll.._

_Come home_

_Come home_

_Cause I've been waiting for you_

_For so long_

_For so long_

_And right now there's a war between the vanities_

_But all I see is you and me_

_The fight for you is all I've ever known_

_So come home_

* * *

Thor felt his heart breaking once again as he stood at the edge of the Bifrost, gazing over the broken edge, as jagged as the shattered remains of his heart. Destroying the Bifrost was one of the hardest things he had ever done, one of the most difficult choices he had ever made. It was in the moment when he stood upon the bridge, watching Jotunheim be destroyed that his father's words rang through his ears. He finally understood Odin's words. He had been a vain, cruel little boy. He had cared for nothing but himself, for his honor and glory, for his name to be sung throughout the realms, for his life to be remembered by all. His vanity blinded him from seeing who he truly was then.

But his banishment had shown him there was more to life than glory and having his praises sung. Jane had taught him to see outside of himself. His heart ached at the thought of Jane. Beautiful, intelligent, fearsome Jane. Jane was truly a female of worth. She could have been a warrior on Asgard; she certainly had a warrior's spirit. She was intelligent and kind, beautiful and strong-willed. He couldn't help but think what a wonderful queen she would make. Thor sat at the edge of the Bifrost, looking out at the millions of stars that shone. _'In which realms does Jane dwell?'_ he wondered. _'Does she still wait for me? Does she gaze at the stars and search for me? Does she forgive me for breaking my promise?' _

Thor thought he would die from heartbreak when he destroyed the Bifrost, feeling as if he was driving Mjölnir into his own heart as he tried to stop Loki's attack. He prayed to all the gods of the nine realms that they heard his plea, that Jane still waited for his return, that she would not forget him. "Jane," Thor said softly, her name floating into the emptiness of space. "My dearest Jane, I am truly sorry," Thor began, hoping his words would somehow find their way to her ears. "Jane Foster, I miss you greatly; I shall find a way to return to you."

* * *

Jane looked up at the night sky as she laid on the rooftop of the S.H.I.E.L.D. building she had been moved to. She sighed as she remembered the night she spent with Thor as he explained the different realms to her. _'Thor,' _she thought sadly, frowning slightly. She felt her heart drop as the portal between the worlds closed, leaving her on Earth and Thor in Asgard. She stood for hours that day, staring up at the sky, silently begging him to return. In the few days they had spent together, Jane had grown attached to Thor; she might even say she was in love with him. She was in love with him and they were literally separated by the universe.

She understood why he had to leave; he had to defend his universe and protect the other "realms" as he called them from his brother's madness. He was trying to be a good person, a good prince, trying to fix things. But she expected him to come back once he defeated his brother. She missed him; she felt as if he had taken a part of her away when he left. She refused to accept that he was gone, that she would never gaze into his deep blue eyes, that she would never watch a smile spread across his face, that she would never blush from his old-fashioned manners, that their first kiss would be their last kiss.

Jane looked up at the stars, searching for the ones she watched with Thor. _'Can he see the same stars I can? Does he miss me as much as I miss him?'_ Jane wondered, her heart heavy with loss. _'Is he going to come back?'_ "Thor," Jane called softly, willing her voice to float across the universe and reach him. "Come home, Thor. I'll wait for you, just…just come home. I miss you," Jane whispered, her eyes clouding with tears.

* * *

Reviews please :D


End file.
